The present invention relates to a running saw system in which a large process board such as a face board is automatically cut off into a predetermined width, and the cut boards of a predetermined width are cut off into small parts of predetermined width at the same time.
In a known running saw device, after a large process board is such as a face board cut off into boards of predetermined width with a cut saw, the cut boards of predetermined width are successively transmitted and positioned to the next cut saw and cut off into small boards of predetermined width in order.
Therefore, when the process board which is cut off with the first running saw is cut off with the next one, the cut line at a right angle to the side of the process board is not precise. Also, because the large process board is cut off into small boards of the same size in order, the hook of the running saw for fixing the large board is frequently moved. Accordingly there has been a problem that the process time for dividing the large process board into small boards is longer.